


The Five Times Rory Was Jealous and The One Time Dean Was Too

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on a rare occasion Rory ever got drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Rory Was Jealous and The One Time Dean Was Too

(1)  
Rory drowned another shot and mentally glared at his boyfriend, who was flirting with another, there was no other word for it, boy. The kid was no more then 18 and Dean was whispering so sinfully in his ear. Rory's grip tightened on the shot glass as the hunter squeezed the younger boy's thigh so much that the shot glass broke. The bartender smirked at the blonde. 

"That's Dean Winchester, kid. I've seen many guys break glasses over him." He said. Rory looked over and glared at him. 

"Dean Winchester is my boyfriend, dammit, and if you ever see any guy other then me break a glass over him, break a glass over his head." Rory nearly growled. The bartender raised his hand in defense and looked over at Dean, who was smiling and waving happily at his boyfriend. Rory beckoned him over with one finger. Dean placed a lingering kiss on the boy's cheek and walked over to Rory, all flirtatious looks leaving his face. 

"Yeah, s'up?" Rory glared the younger boy down and teasingly squeezed his thigh, earning a gasp. He smirked and sat back in his chair with a smirk. He ordered a glass of champagne for himself and Dean and looked back at the said hunter with an innocent smile. 

"Did you get all the information you needed?" 

"Yeah, he was actually-" Rory didn't listen any more and leaned in to kiss Dean roughly. The hunter moaned into Rory's mouth and the older boy slowly pulled away, shooting his boyfriend a teasing smirk. 

"I'm gonna fuck you into a wall later." Rory murmured just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. Dean whimpered and excused himself for the loo. He came back looking considerably more relaxed. Rory was suspicious, but didn't say much. 

(2) 

The next time, Rory supposed wasn't really Dean's fault. They were at a coffee shop. Rory was simple, just a cup of tea and his boyfriends smiling face and he was happy. Said boyfriend was a little more complex. A double mocha latte, extra whipped, with two or three sugars, if Rory had remembered correctly. He had looked over at Dean like he was insane when it came out of the hunter's mouth. The younger boy just shrugged and smiled happily, and Rory had to smile back. Because, really, all he needed was a cup of tea and his boyfriend's smiling face and he was happy. 

The barista, a young blonde who's name tag read, no lie, Mary Jo had taken the liberty of writing her number on the side of the cup and then had proceeded to doodle a smily face on the side of the cup. A bloody smily face. Rory had wrapped an arm around Dean and growled possessively at Mary Jo, who cocked her head in confusion. Dean just smiled at her and gestured over to Rory with a nod of his head and a look that would have said 'sorry', if expressions could talk. 

"Boyfriend." He said and Rory squeezed him tighter. 

"Ah." The barista said. 

(3) 

It was one of Dean's friends weddings. Everyone else was dancing but, when asked, Rory had smiled and politely declined, mouthing an "I can't dance." to Dean. He now sat in a pink girly chair, bride's choice, he was sure, watching as Dean laughed and practically ran around with the other girls. Rory gripped the glass of apple juice, there was no liquor, wondering why this situation seemed familiar. Dean waved over at Rory happily and Rory shot him a glare. A few of the girls giggled and Dean hugged them before a slow song started playing. He smiled at them and walked over to Rory, bowing before his boyfriend theatrically. 

"M' lady, would you like this dance?" Rory smiled lightly, took Dean's hand, and stood up. 

"Babe, I've told you two million times, I can't dance." He said lightly. Dean chuckled at something and smirked back to his boyfriend. 

"And darling dearest, I haven't told you enough times that I do not give a fuck." And with that, Rory was pulled from his seat onto the dance floor. Rory slowly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck after Dean draped an arm over his waist with a smirk. The two slowly rocked back and forth together. Rory rested his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"Wanna ditch and get ice cream?" He whispered. Dean smiled. 

"Gladly." 

(4) 

There was no bloody way Rory could be jealous of a cone of ice cream. And yet, he was jealous of a cone of ice cream. Dean had made quite a show of practically giving a fucking blow job to an ice cream cone in the middle of a public sweet shop where practically hundreds upon children sat unsuspecting of the intolerable acts going on around them. 

"Stop that." Rory muttered. Dean cocked his head innocently to the side. He took another kitten lick at the tip of his ice cream and Rory would have punched him if it hadn't been for: A.) The fact they were in the middle of a bunch of kids and B.) Rory loved Dean. Way too much. Another lick and yep, yep, Dean was defiantly doing this on purpose. Rory tapped his shoulder and shot his boyfriend an angry glare. "Dean, I said to stop."

"Why, can't handle the heat?" Dean asked teasingly. Rory groaned and sat back down on the bench provided by the ice cream shoppe. Needless to say, it was a long two hours. 

(5) 

Dean loved to cook. He took a certain amount of pride in putting the right amounts of spices and spent hours marinating his meat and always tried to accomplish givingaaz Rory a mouth orgasm. It usually worked. 

Today Dean was hunched over some chicken dish that he had been slaving over for the past, oh, four hours? It smelled absolutely define and the thought made Rory starve half to death but whenever he tried to sneak a snack, Dean would whack his hands with a wooden spoon and kiss his cheek. "Patience, dear Williams. Patience." 

And Rory was trying his darnedest to not be jealous that something other then him was causing Dean so much happiness. He was jealous of a bloody chicken dish. What was his life becoming? 

Rory wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and kissed his forehead. Dean hummed in content and turned around to dace his boyfriend. He whacked the other's shoulder lightly with a wooden spoon. 

"Would you stop trying to distracted me? I'm trying to concentrate." 

So Rory was alone for the next two hours. Dean made it up to him later that night. 

(6) 

It was on a rare occasion Rory ever got drunk. 

Dean was tired and just wanted a nice night of cuddling, (and if cuddling were to lead to something else, so be it.), but Rory tugged him to a club and Dean just had to go because seeing Rory get drunk: now that, was priceless. Rory was singing the only Justin Bieber song he knew in the middle of a crowd of screaming girls. Dean probably should have pulled him away, but he would occasionally look back and giggle, and it was insanely cute. And it was harmless anyway, Dean hated to put a stereotype on gays, but Rory was the perfect stereotypical gay. A guy came to sit next to Dean and smiled at him. 

"Hey." He said. Dean smiled back. 

"Hi. I'm Dean Winchester." He said. The bloke nodded looked back to the crowd of girls surrounding Rory before turning back to Dean. 

"Harry." 

"So, Harry, which one is yours?" Dean asked, looking back at the mad crowd of girls surrounding his boyfriend. Harry pointed at a short, skinny, brunette boy, probably only a few years older then Harry but still really young. 

"His name is Louis. He's next to the tall blonde bloke there." He said. Dean looked over at the crowd to look for the 'tall blonde bloke' and smiled upon realizing who he was. 

"Ah, he's mine." Harry smiled at Dean and nodded. They both silently watched as Rory walked past Louis, who whistled. Rory in turn, blushed, turned around, and waved. Harry and Rory both screamed in unison, "Get off my boyfriend!" 

Needless to say, there was a little more then cuddling that night.


End file.
